Chris Ikonomidis
| cityofbirth = Cronulla, Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Winger | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears = 2005–2009 2009–2012 2012–2013 2013–2015 | youthclubs = Mornington SC Sutherland Sharks Atalanta Lazio | years = 2015–2018 2016 2016–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = Lazio → Salernitana (loan) → AGF (loan) → (loan) | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 14 (1) 18 (1) 12 (6) 11 (7) | nationalyears = 2013–2015 2014– 2015– | nationalteam = Australia U20 Australia U23 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (4) 6 (0) 12 (2) }} Christopher James "Chris" Ikonomidis (/ɪˌkɒnəˈmiːdɪs/ ih-KON-ə-MEED-iss; born 4 May 1995) is an Australian professional footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder or as a winger for Perth Glory and the Australia national team. He is notable in being capped by his senior national team despite not yet having played a single senior game at club level at the time. Club career Early career Ikonomidis came from a family who had always played football, started playing himself when he was four years old in Sydney at local team Cronulla RSL. He played youth football for NPL NSW side Sutherland Sharks. In 2010, he was part of the team that won the Oceania zone of the Manchester United Premier Cup, qualifying for the finals in England. His performance in England, including four goals in a 7–0 defeat of a Wigan Athletic youth side. After scoring several goals on trial with Italian club Atalanta, including one against Chelsea, Ikonomidis was offered a youth contract on his 16th birthday. Lazio In 2013, after 18 months at Atalanta, Ikonomidis was offered a three-year youth contract by Lazio. After strong performances with Lazio's Primavera squad, Ikonomidis made his senior debut for Lazio on 10 December 2015 starting in the final Group Stage match of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League against AS Saint-Étienne. Ikonomidis signed a new contract on 5 June 2015. Loan to Salernitana For the second half of the 2015–16 season, Lazio loaned Ikonomidis to Salernitana from the Serie B. He made his Serie B debut for Salernitana on 22 January 2016, playing the full match at home to Brescia, where his cross led to a Brescia own goal. Loan to AGF On 31 August 2016, Ikonomidis joined AGF in the Danish Superliga on a season-long loan in a bid for regular game time. He made his debut on 12 September 2016, coming on as a 66th minute substitute in a 3–1 victory over Nordsjælland. He had a good season at AGF, but AGF announced, that Ikonomidis was one out of five players, that wouldn't continue at the club for the 2017/18 season. Loan to Western Sydney Wanderers On 31 January 2018, Ikonomidis joined A-League club Western Sydney Wanderers on loan until the end of the season. At the end of the season he returned to Lazio. Perth Glory On 11 September 2018, Ikonomidis signed a three-year contract with Perth Glory. International career Ikonomidis is of Greek heritage and is eligible for senior call-ups to both the Australia national team and Greek national team. He turned down Greece in favour of Australia, being quoted in 2013 saying "I was approached by the Greek federation 12 months ago, but I said no. I am 100 per cent playing for Australia if given the chance". In 2013, he was called up by Paul Okon to the Australian U20's for the COTIF Tournament in Valencia, and again in the 2014 AFC U-19 Championship, where he played one game against the UAE. He was also called up to the Olyroos for the 2013 AFC U-22 Championship in Oman (which was actually held in 2014), where he played against Kuwait and Japan. On 11 March 2015, Socceroos coach Ange Postecoglou named Ikonomidis in the senior squad for friendlies against reigning World Champion Germany and Macedonia to be held that month. He was substituted on replacing Nathan Burns in the game against Macedonia in Skopje on 30 March to earn his first senior Socceroos cap. His competitive debut for the Socceroos came on 3 September 2015 during 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification, when he was substituted on in the 61st minute during Australia's 5–0 win over Bangladesh at Perth Oval. Ikonomidis was named in the Olyroos squad for the 2016 AFC U-23 Championship, although he was recalled later from the camp by Lazio for his loan to Salernitana. 30 December 2018, Chris scored his first international goal for Australia against Oman in an international friendly in the UAE. Ikonomidis scored off a cross by Awer Mabil from within the box. Career statistics Club International :Statistics accurate as of match played 25 January 2019. International goals Honours Club ;Lazio * Coppa Italia Primavera: 2013–14, 2014–15 * Supercoppa Primavera: 2014 External links * Chris Ikonomidis at Soccerway Category:Players Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Australia international players Category:Australia youth international players Category:Australia under-20 international players Category:Australian players Category:Serie B players Category:S.S. Lazio players Category:Perth Glory FC players Category:U.S. Salernitana 1919 players Category:Aarhus Gymnastikforening players Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:2019 AFC Asian Cup players